


诱（磊凯）

by chongaixiaomeiren



Category: all凯 - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 01:31:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20899442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chongaixiaomeiren/pseuds/chongaixiaomeiren





	诱（磊凯）

“磊少，昊然少爷说那边的事儿都已经准备好了，您可以回去收网了。”  
我穿着病号服靠在医院天台的栏杆上，看着手下向我躬着身汇报，满意的向他点点头，“你先回去，就说我这边还有点事儿要处理，明天就离开这里回去。”

家里那些个蠢货总以为把我送到这里关着就能安心瓜分老爷子的遗产了，回去一定要把他们送来这边好好享受一下。

不过现在我还有更重要有趣的事情要做，一想到这个心情就好了起来。

因为某种不可抑制的疼痛我趴在医院走廊拐角的椅子上蜷缩着，他看到果然走过来，很紧张的扶起我问需不需要帮忙，我勉强站起来似乎没有一点力气，几乎全部依靠蹭到他身上，左手搭着他的肩，右手伸进白大褂隔着衬衣揽住他柔韧纤细的腰，弹性紧致的触感出奇的好，抬头对上他泛着水光眼角上挑的桃花眼可怜巴巴的点了点头，“王医生，能耽误你一点时间扶我回病房吗？我实在不舒服。”

“不碍事，我刚交晚班已经下班了，先送你回去我再走。”他依然笑的很热心纯真，微微露出两个可爱的牙尖，记得第一次他知道我是这里的病人，他很惊讶，说我看起来很正常一直以为我是病人的家属，然后又似乎发现自己说错话支支吾吾说自己不是那个意思的样子傻乎乎的真的很可爱，他还说我笑起来很好看特别甜。

我觉得我们是两个世界的人，虽然他比我大，但是眼睛中干净的像个未涉世事的孩子，跟我们这种在家族斗争中长大的人决然不同，可能这就是他一开始引起我注意的原因。

自从被送进这家医院，我已经偷偷跟着他好几天了，我总是装作不在意的走过他的身边或者出现在他附近的某个隐蔽角落。

他喜欢穿着没有一丝皱褶的白色或黑色的衬衣，扣子规规矩矩的扣到领口，工工整整的打着领带，外面套着一尘不染的白大褂，修长的双腿，纤细的腰线，浑圆挺翘的臀部全部都包裹的严严实实的样子，透出一种禁欲系的诱惑，看起来就很美味。

他的味道、气质、身体和脸蛋无一不深深吸引我，越是深入观察了解越是像毒瘾一般无法自拔，以至于后来只要一靠近他身边或者听到他的声音，便会勾起一种内心深处强烈的欲望，某处也会不由自主的胀的发疼，这种失控的情况很让人讨厌，也许只是在这边压抑太久，只要好好品尝一次就会厌倦失去兴致也说不定。

等他一路半抱半扶的把我弄到顶楼的VIP单独病房已经累得有点气喘吁吁，“王医生，真是辛苦你了，先喝点水吧。”我把提前准备好的矿泉水瓶递过去，他似乎很渴，谢过便仰头喝起来，偶尔几滴沿着他的嘴角流到他微微滑动的喉结，我某处的疼痛便更剧烈了。

不一会他终于迷迷糊糊趴在了沙发上，我锁好房门，慢慢走过去坐下看着他的脸，手指慢慢拂过他柔软的发梢，英气的眉毛，长长上挑的眼睫，高挺秀气的鼻子，柔软粉嫩的唇瓣和小巧的下巴，他像娃娃一样精致，不，娃娃是空洞的，他却是清纯里透着诱惑的美人儿，不笑的时候穿着白大褂透出一种出尘的仙气儿和冷冽，笑起来露出小虎牙就像个孩子般纯真。

我把他抱到床上，他的身子又轻又软，毫无意识，但是不久就会醒来，我用领带把他的双手缠住牢牢地绑在床头，凝视着他被衣物包裹的身体，突然有种拆开心爱礼物的兴奋感，我迫不及待的解开他的腰带，慢慢扒掉他的裤子，他修长的双腿一寸一寸暴露出来，光滑白嫩，我的手从他的后腰滑下来，拖住他圆润挺翘的臀瓣隔着纯白的内裤轻轻揉捏，那柔软的弹性触感让人着迷，我忍不住又扒下他仅剩的内裤，他上半身的衣物还整齐完好，下半身却已经一丝不挂，从腿间稚嫩青涩的小东西到修长的大腿、秀气的脚踝和粉嫩微蜷的脚趾头，一切都那么干净可爱。

我轻轻分开他的双腿环到自己腰上，握住那个青涩的小东西揉搓逗弄起来，他初次的身体尤为敏感一会就翘起来射了出来，他微微呻吟着竟然慢慢睁开迷蒙的双眼疑惑的望着我，等看清楚意识到现状便剧烈的挣扎起来，他还是没什么力气，手腕又被死死绑住，双腿被我的手卡住紧紧环在我身上，他急的眼圈泛红，而我只是勾起嘴角看着他有趣的各种反应。

“要不要帮你按铃叫人，让他们过来看看你现在衣冠不整的样子？传出去反正我是精神病患者做什么都正常，而你是个被病人侵犯过的医生，以后…”

他动作渐渐缓下来，我便靠过去压在他身上恶意的舔了舔他的耳垂在他耳边低语，“我是病人总是要发泄的，你不愿意，我只好去二楼…”他立马气愤的打断我，“不要…那边都是孩子…你到底想要干什么！”他有些慌张强做镇定，我靠近他耳边带着笑意一字一句的说，“我，想，干，哭，你。”  
短暂的震惊后他低着头不知道在想什么，我把手继续伸到他腿间他却条件反射似的合起双腿，“我是没什么耐心，你这样我还不如去找别人…你知道的我在这家医院有些特权。”他慌张的夹住我，半响才低声说，“不要碰我的病人…我…会配合你。”真是个单纯的傻子，“我也是你的病人啊王医生，而且现在得了只有你才能治好的病。”我低头吻了吻他恼怒羞红的脸，冷冷的命令道，“把腿打开。”

之后进行的异常顺利，他几乎完全没有反抗，扩张的时候他微微仰头咬着下唇眼泛泪光努力抑制着自己不发出任何声音，忍耐屈辱的样子性感的要命，害的我下边硬的发疼没做多少前戏就忍不住掰开他的双腿将自己全部挺入他柔嫩的身体里，他尖叫一声便又狠狠咬住下唇压抑着破碎的呻吟，魅惑的桃花眼蓄满泪水迷蒙一片，随着我剧烈的挺动一点一点从眼角滑落下来，他咬着唇瓣泪眼朦胧的样子真的美得万分动人，让人想怜爱也更加想凌虐，直到看他下唇渗出血珠，我有点心疼的吻上他撬开他的牙齿舔了舔他流血的唇瓣探入他口中含住他可爱的舌尖轻轻吮吸，下边却抑制不住把他的腿掰的更开狠狠的顶入更深处去，上面享受着他甜美柔软的唇舌，下面被他紧致温暖的内壁吮吸包裹，我舒服的发出一阵叹息。

不知弄了多久，我终于狠狠的顶入射在他身体深处，他断断续续的呻吟呜咽，已经软的毫无力气挣扎完全任我摆布，我把他的手腕从床头解开，扶着他翻过身去，捞起他的腰掐住，分开他的双腿又狠狠的顶入那个红肿不堪的入口，这样可以进入的特别深入，我慢慢顶弄研磨着那个点，他双手紧紧的抓住床单把脸埋在枕头还是抑制不住的传出撩人的呻吟，我抚弄挑逗着他的前端，吻着他的后背来到他耳边低低的诱导，“宝贝儿，不要怕，这层楼没有别人，叫出来，我想听。”他隐忍了一会儿终于受不了，仰着脖子呻吟着射出来。

后来换了几个姿势，他咬着唇隐忍和忘我射出的时候表情都尤其销魂儿，所以我还是喜欢看着他的脸做，我一直没有脱掉他的衬衣和白大褂，因为特别喜欢他上身整齐禁欲下面被弄的泥泞一片放荡不堪的样子，后来他沉迷欢爱无意识的时候还会低低的哀求深一点或者慢一点，简直就是个妖精，我又怎么会不满足他。最后不知道射了多少次，等我餐足他已经累得迷糊过去，我才渐渐清醒，忙打开他的腿仔细察看下面，只是红肿的厉害倒是没有造成什么实质伤害，便放心抱着他去洗澡清理。然后把他裹在柔软的毯子里放在床上，我就搂着他的腰一直盯着他的侧脸，看着他小刷子一样的睫毛轻轻颤抖，看一会就忍不住亲亲他红肿的小嘴。

我明天就要离开这里，怎么可以把我费尽心思诱捕到的小猫留下，我凑近他的耳朵温柔的说，“宝贝儿，跟我回家做我的私人医生好不好？”他似乎觉得耳朵很痒，迷迷糊糊靠过来在我怀里蹭了蹭，又睡着了，应该是完全没有听到，不过这没关系，因为这本就是注定要发生的事实。


End file.
